All I Ask of You
by Wrath and Soft-Hands
Summary: A one shot based on the song All I Ask of You. About Kid Blink and his love, Samantha. BlinkOC


**All I Ask of You**

**A song- fic based on one of my favorite songs, All I Ask of You from the Phantom of the Opera. Because I feel like I haven't contributed to the account much, I thought I would write a simple one shot. So, here goes.**

"Hey, Blink? Do you remember when we first met?" The girl asked as she looked into Kid Blink's blue eye. He remembered it like it was yesterday. He was selling papers when she appeared. She was beautiful with her honey colored hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He was so distracted he accidently ran into a street vendor just to talk to her. And when he did, he knew he had to put on the Kid Blink Charm to win her over. And he was shocked when it worked. Well, more like she worked the charm and he drooled like a hungry dog.

"Yeah, of course I do. That was the best day of my life." "Hey, Blink?" "Yes?" "Say you love me, that's all I ask of you." "I love you, Samantha." "I love you too, Blink." "Hey, Samantha?" "Yes, Blink?" "Anywhere you go, let me go too. Samantha, that's all I ask of you." "Say the word and I will follow you. No matter what. If it's to Europe or to the moon, I'll go." Blink watched her with amazement. Why did she choose him when she could go for somebody better? "Hey, Samantha?" "Yes, Blink?" "Why do you love me?" "Blink, there are a million reasons why I love you." "No, I have time." "Fine. I love your smile, your laugh, your eye, how you don't let your eye patch slow you down, how friendly you are with other people, how your lips are always warm and soft, how you always have a smile on your face, you're the happiest guy I know." "No, I'm not. There are other guys that have it better than me." "Doesn't matter. That's another reason why I love you. You don't let being a newsie affect you. You're happy with life and you'd have it no other way. Now, tell me the reasons you love me." "Well, let's start off with _your_ smile. You always have it on your face and it greets everyone. Your hair, which is always soft and beautiful. You're face, which is even more beautiful than your hair." "Blink, you make me sound like I'm a god." "You're better than one!" "Aw, thanks Blink. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Hey, Samantha?" "Yes, Blink?" "This is a dumb question, but will you kiss me?" "Blink, you didn't even have to ask." He leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to hers. He wanted to kiss her to make sure he still felt those sparks he felt whenever he kissed her. Sure enough, they were there. And he never should've doubted himself. He loved her and that was that. He loved the feeling of the sparks on her tongue and the fireworks in his head. While kissing her, he knew that this was the girl he was gonna spend eternity with. When he broke apart from her, he felt the bulge in his pocket and knew this was the right time. They had been dating for a year and they did love each other. But what if she said no? _No, she's not gonna say no. Who cares if we're only 17?_

"Hey, Samantha?" "Yes, Blink?" He got down on one knee and grabbed the box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me, Samantha?" At this point, Samantha could not get the tears to stop falling from her eyes. "Yes, Blink. I will." She said when she finally could muster up her voice. He smiled and got up. As he kissed her with the most passion he could, he slipped the ring onto her right ring finger. When they broke apart, she tilted her head in question. "Blink, where did you get this ring? You didn't steal it, did you?" He let out a light-hearted laugh. "No, it was me mom's." "Oh, thank God." "Hey, come to the Lodging House. We have to tell the guys."

As they walked to the Lodging House, hand in hand, Blink could feel his palm sweating up. _The guys loved Samantha, but what if they didn't accept me marrying her?_ He shook that thought out of his head and led her inside to the Lodging House.

"Hey, guys. Samantha and I have an announcement to make." Blink said once they got inside. Everyone stopped talking and turned their heads towards the front of the room where Blink and Samantha were standing. "What, you guys are getting married?" Racetrack replied, thinking he was being a smartass while a few others snickered. "Thanks, you smart bastard, but actually, we are." Blink raised the hand that held onto Samantha's tightly and showed off the ring that was glistening on her finger. There were a few gasps but then everyone cheered. Jack came to the front of the room. "Hey, hey, hey. Welcome to the family, Samantha." She laughed as everyone piled in for a huge group hug.

As Kid Blink walked her home, he thought about the future. _Where are we gonna end up? I can't be a newsie all my life. You know what, I'll go looking for a job tomorrow. Maybe find work in a factory or something._ He stopped in front of her door step and grabbed onto both of her hands. "Isn't this where you kiss me goodnight?" "Oh yeah." He kissed her quickly but sweetly. "I love you so much, Samantha." "I love you more, Kid Blink." "Wrong, I love _you_ more." "Um, I think you were dropped on your head as a baby because I love you more." "You know, I'm just gonna stop this argument right now because if we don't, it will go on forever." "Agreed."

"Hey, Blink?"

"Yes, Samantha?"

"Love me, that's all I ask of you." 

"But, Samantha. I already do."

**So, there you have it. A beautiful one shot that I wrote finally. I love Kid Blink and Jack where as Wrath loves Spot. So, review and tell me. Who's your favorite writer? Wrath or Soft- Hands?**

**Sincerely yours until eternity,**

**Soft-Hands**


End file.
